


love me (f)right

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Sehun, Rom-com, fluff humor smut light angst ok lol !, really silly cute confused accepting jongin, unfortunate but hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: A deranged accident causes Jongin to lose his life to the Grim Reaper, along with something other than his life being taken away.





	love me (f)right

**Author's Note:**

> i got shivers while writing this. it's literally so dumb please. its the dumbest thing i ever wrote, but i do not regret it. if you must know, the inspiration comes from a video that came up on a nsfw kpop acc - where that was literally the film's plot. okay, enjoy happy pumpkin and gore week!
> 
> this name came up when i just wanted love me right, but then realized when i was making the post for it, it should seem cute and spooky,

Jongin prepares for a festive night of thrill and spooks with a few friends at an amusement park’s horror attraction. On his bed, his black suit with glow in the dark skeletal bones next to a bottle white face paint wait for him. He shimmies out of his clothes and calls after his Bluetooth to play the Halloween playlists. 

The Monster Mash plays faintly but, louder than the sound of the water splashing against the tub floor. He hops into shower while shaking his rump but it isn’t a successful landing— though how could it be when he’s passionately doing the monster mash while getting into a slippery tub? His foot slips, shoving the drain closed. He lands flat with his neck craned in a poor position and tailbone throbbing in pain. 

He doesn’t get up, feeling too much pain and the water begins to rise higher and higher with every drop of water onto his body. He turns to his side, but his neck is too sensitive to make a move so he remains still and whimpers. He's not a quitter, but this feels like it's it.

There’s nobody here to assist him. He’s done with. This is how he’ll end up on the news not for his remarkable dance pieces or fashionable taste. Not for being valued as the nicest person on earth with a heart warming intentions. Death of a twenty year old on Halloween night from slipping in the bathtub with playlist titled Shake Your Spooks on Spotify. That’s how you’ll learn who is Kim Jongin. 

“Jongin. Arr…” he suddenly hears over the sound of the water falling. “Jongin! Where are you?”

It’s familiar and instantly comforting while his vision falls blurry. 

“I’m here!” Jongin says loudly, wincing and whining every time he tries to raise his voice.

The door swings open and he beholds a black shadow. They have drape over their body. He knows it’s a body, but they have a black gown of some sort. And then it hits him when he sees a shining silver scythe besides him like a signature accessory. 

“Oh god, oh my god. This is it for me,” Jongin cries and buried himself deeper into the water. 

“Jongin! Get up!”

“No, I can’t it hurts!”

“Sit on your butt, and get up.”

“I can’t!”

_ He _ kneels down and inches a hand out. “Please get up. What are you doing. I really hope you aren’t doing what I think you are. Please.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Jongin, please.”

Frustrated with the man who appears to give him fake sympathy, Jongin snaps up. Rather easily. Too easily. So, maybe earlier he was over exaggerating because his neck doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it did. He just needs to straighten it. And his butt aches, but only a little.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Jongin mumbles to himself. 

Who he believes is the Grim Reaper engulfs him into his arms, squeezing his naked body tightly. 

“Please don’t kill me! Don’t choke me to death!” Wait. I’m already dead, oh my god!” Jongin weeps with his body stuff but his heart racing a thousand miles an hour.

“What are you t—”

“Take me away already!” 

Jongin extends his arms out as if surrendering as he looks to the sky. He shuts his eyes tight, bracing himself for anything without actually witnessing it. It’s a moment too silent, too still, so he winks his right eye open just a crack and spits the Grim Reaper pulling his hood off. He appears to look exactly like his best friend from high school, all the way up until now. The only one who has been here through everything with him.

Why must this be so torturous? Who came up with this? Having the Grim Reaper be an exact replica of someone's first love. Who must be this heartless to grant this sight to someone right after death. Though, perhaps there is an upside to it. It’s not all that bad. He loves the idea of Sehun being the last man he sees before he gets taken away to the life after this one.

“What’s wrong?” The Grim Reaper — Sehun — says. _ Sehun _. He feels like Sehun. He looks and sounds like him. He’ll believe it for now. 

“You’re supposed to…” Jongin trails off, taking a moment to observe Sehun’s appearance. He looks breathtaking today, more than most. It must be the little glitter specks on his cheeks and eyelids that make his face extra bright and stunning. “Take my life, but you’ll have to take something else with it.”

“Uh, what, Jongin?”

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Jongin mutters. 

Sehun turns beet red in an instant. He whispers, “Oh, thanks.”

“You’re the one blushing? I’m naked in front of you!” Jongin laughs. He’s not embarrassed because this isn’t Sehun. He’s just some other thing who’s about to either create or ruin his next life. He clicks his tongue before adding, “Which brings me to my next point.”

“Oh, which is?”

“Take my virginity.”

“What?”

Jongin flails his hand in the air dramatically. “Take my life and my virginity with you. Will you do it?” 

“I mean… this is really weird. What are you plotting, Jongin?”

“Tell me you’ll do it or not. You can’t just come here, like _ this _. And just go. Only if you want to. If you won’t, it’s fine. But I’ve been in love with,” Jongin points at Sehun’s face, “this ever since I met it and spent so much time building up memories with it. I just need to confess and I need this before I go.”

Sehun shakes his head and then cups his face. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re — I won’t let you. I’ve wanted you since forever, too.”

“Thanks for playing along.” Jongin grins even if his chest aches a bit. 

“You’d stay if I do this?” 

Jongin furrows his eyebrows. This soul snatcher, whatever these things are, are very great actors. He’s in love with Sehun — the one he’s grown to know and the one he met just minutes ago. He decides to keep going on with it as well. Maybe this Sehun is not only a visual representation, but personality like him, luring him in until he has Jongin like putty in his hands. Maybe that’s how Grim Reapers work. They attract before applying their witty magic and then like that, the soul mind body and heart is gone. 

“I’ll stay. I just want you. Always have. I think right now is perfect, isn't it?”

“Jongin, we have somewhere to be.”

“I know, I know. But can’t I have you for one moment before it all?” 

Sehun shrugs. “I guess why not.” 

Jongin tugs Sehun out of the bathroom, dripping water all over the apartment until he gets to his bedroom. He turns Sehun to and smiles so brightly at him because he’s too happy. He never thought he’d get to share any type of intimate moment with his only ever crush. He wraps his arms around him but the black robe gets in the way so he smacks Sehun's shoulder. 

“Take it off.” 

Sehun obeys, pulling it from where it drapes around his ankles and lifting it over his body. He’s just in a pair of striped boxers and high ankle socks now, staring softly at Jongin.

Jongin begins to laugh, hunching over and holding his stomach tightly because this is exactly how Sehun would dress like on a regular basis. Like when he’d come over to have dinner with Jongin then play video games until their eyes burn, which typically leads to Jongin and Sehun sharing the space of Jongin’s full sized lumpy mattress.

“What’s so funny! You’re the one who’s naked, begging for sex!” Sehun shouts, pointing at Jongin’s dick then immediately covering his eyes with both hands. 

Jongin pulls them away from his face and guides him to the bed. He lays Sehun down and gets in between his legs, lingering in between him calmly just to exchange quiet words.. 

“I’ve always waited for you,” Jongin says softly. “In high school you always dated and dated. I was just the friend who helped you plan outfits and the one you ranted to when things didn’t work out after it. I loved those moments because it felt like we were one step closer. You shared the traits they didn’t have, but what you wished they did. I couldn’t help but think I fulfilled them. But you never dressed up for me. Now you’re undressed right before my very eyes. I can’t believe it, Sehun.”

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I never knew. You never showed signs so I figured you were fine with it. I would have never if I knew. I thought you never returned my feelings. I never wanted to try and break my own heart.” 

Jongin sighs. “Since when then?”

“The last couple months of senior year.” 

“Now we’re on our third college year. Oh boy, Sehun. All the things we could of done. And now I’m dying.”

“No, you’re not!”

Jongin smirks. “Okay, okay. I’m not.” 

“Let’s just… do this,” Sehun mumbles softly and runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair. 

Jongin trails his fingers up Sehun’s thigh before ghosting them over his waistband. He looks up to see Sehun biting his lip while nodding in silent approval. He hooks his fingers and slips down the single article that prevents them from going any further. His breath catches in his throat when he takes in how fairly large and pretty Sehun’s cock is. He’s thick and long and it simply suits him. He’s never seen it, even though he’s seen his butt plenty of times.

“I’ve never done any of this before. Not this, not further. None of it. So bare with me. I know you’ve… had your fair share of experience. Not that I’ve counted. Well, I have noticed but… just—”

“I’ve never done with with someone I love. So, this is good for both of us.”

Jongin’s heart leaps in his chest, urging him to get on with it. He hesitantly captures the tip of Sehun’s cock in his mouth, experimentally bobbing his head. He can’t take much, but it’s enough to make Sehun groan and snap his hands into Jongin’s hair. With every couple times that he comes up, he swirls his tongue around the tip, earning a hum from Sehun. His leg quivers when Jongin takes him quicker while fondling his balls in his hand. He presses his thumb against his perineum when he decides to lick the base from top to bottom, sliding his tongue against a prominent vein along Sehun’s cock. Knowing what Sehun likes a bit, he goes back to bobbing his head and pumping his shaft, noticing that he seems to gain more of a reaction when he does it. He spreads Sehun’s legs further apart while quickening his pace, hollowing his cheeks and taking Sehun deeper than ever. 

“I’m gonna come, Jongin. If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come. Please,” Sehun whines and the grip only gets tighter. 

Jongin pulls off with a pop but strokes Sehun several times before pulling away and getting onto his knees, admiring the entire sight that is offered to him. Beneath him, Sehun is already scarlet in the cheeks and neck, with a sheer layer of sweat. His chest heaves dramatically, he can see the lungs rising and collapsing. He’s open and nude just for Jongin. Though…

“Are you planning to wear that during it?” Jongin looks to Sehun’s sock-covered feet. 

“Uh, no. I usually don’t.”

“Okay.”

Sehun slips off his socks and throws them across the room. He hooks his legs around Jongin’s waist, pulling him close and planting their chests together. 

“Great,” Jongin responds with a goofy grin. 

Jongin knows what’s next. He is just a bit nervous. He doesn’t know how much times or who Sehun has done it with. But he knows he’s been in two committed relationships all his life, one being with a guy who just screams _ fat cock _and another one where Jongin couldn’t tell whether Sehun topped or bottomed in it. Both lasted long, so Jongin knows he’s done something. Other than that, he can’t be sure if he’s ever had one night stands or small flings that consisted of sex. He’s not comparing himself to them, really, but he’s more nervous about being around Sehun than doing something strange.

“I don’t have lube,” Jongin admits nervously. He might as well tell him instead of acting dumb. 

“That’s fine,” Sehun mentions. “Just give me your fingers.”

“I do what now?”

“I’m bottoming, right? I want you to fuck me. So give me your hand.”

Staring at Sehun incredulously, he nods and hands over his hand. “I wanted to fuck you, yes. But how does my hand participate in— _ oh _.”

The scene in front of him is so lewd. How Sehun swallows four of his fingers, bobbing his head around it. He pulls off with a thin trail of saliva attached to his lip and Jongin’s fingers, only to take each finger individually, sucking at it maddeningly. Jongin feels the warmth of Sehun's mouth and how his fingers are nastily wet. It’s getting so soft and he likes the feeling. He can’t wait until they get in Sehun’s hole. He’s never imagined that too much before but at this point he can’t stop.

Jongin initiates it. He pulls his fingers out of Sehun’s mouth and gets to Sehun’s side. He slips a finger in and Sehun sighs with it. He thrusts it shallowly, wanting to be sure he’s doing it correctly and safely before moving it some more. Sehun seems fine, lying there with ease so Jongin unwarningly adds a second digit and scissors it immediately. Sehun snaps up and wraps his arm around Jongin, breathlessly muttering our incoherent things.

“This is okay?” Jongin asks softly. 

“Good, yeah.”

“Did I hit anything yet?” Jongin’s not sure, but Sehun is acting a bit over the top. Maybe he’s being extra to please Jongin.

“Just when you put the other one. Try to find it again,” Sehun says lowly. “You can do it.” 

Jongin can. He knows so. He thrusts his fingers into Sehun with the intention of making him curl just like he did seconds ago. He crooks his fingers with every shove, then circling them with every pull away. He adds a third shortly and tries to copy his same actions as he did earlier and it makes Sehun cry. His voice is strained as he arched his back, pushing down on Jongin’s fingers.

“Is that it?” Jongin asks while keeping his fingers still, purposefully. 

“Y-yeah! Oh, move, Jongin. Please.”

Jongin pulls his fingers out and Sehun props his weight onto his forearms and sends him a glare.

“You said to move.”

“I know you know. Gosh, why are you such a tease. Always been!”

Jongin smirks. “Always?”

“Yeah. Walking around with just your shorts when I come over. Being second place in our go cart races until the very end then beating me. I saw how you ate that banana around me the other day!”

“Oh my sweet, I’m just a virgin. What do I know?”

Sehun pouts. “That doesn’t mean anything. Come on, please, keep going! A little more, then you can get in me.”

Jongin perks up at that. He wastes no time burying his fingers into Sehun’s heat. He slides them in with little to no fuss, meaning that Sehun is already stretched good but he still wants to play around with him longer. The response Sehun gave him earlier was insane, an out of body experience that he needs to see one more time. He matches his fingers the way he did earlier but it takes a few prods to find the right position. When he begins thrusting again, Sehun whimpers and squirms in place, fishing the sheets besides him with his head tilted back and his lips parted prettily to release those sweet sounds.

“Feels good?” Jongin asks kindly. 

Sehun moans, “Very.”

Jongin pulls away and Sehun winces. 

“Not again!”

“Well, don’t you want my dick?”

“No!”

“Oh, then I’ll just stop.”

Sehun sits up and pulls Jongin close to him. “I do. I was kidding. Come on. Let’s grant your wish. Don’t just… fuck me. Okay? Love me right.”

“Of course. It’s your first time with someone you love.” _ I can’t believe he loves me. How far does this sick game go? _

Jongin spreads Sehun’s legs and plants himself in between them. He stares blankly for a second, realizing he is unprepared — again. 

“Sehun, I don’t have anything. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. This moment is so unreal, it wouldn’t even matter would it?”

“Uh, I guess not. But,” Sehun shoves Jongin onto the bed, “I am not taking you dry, mister.”

Before Jongin can butt in with a question, Sehun takes him whole, swallowing Jongin’s entire dick into his mouth until his nose buries against his skin. He feels Sehun hum around it, causing him to thrust upward into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun pulls away for a second just to spit on it. He’d cringe if he were thinking straight, but he isn’t so he’s very turned on at this very moment. 

“I want to ride you,” Sehun says as if he’s staring what he wants for lunch. He’s so bold and shameless, and Jongin loves it. 

“Are you afraid I don’t know how to work my hips? I’m a dancer, you know!” 

Jongin gets onto his knees and starts thrusting the air, earning a fit of giggles from Sehun. He leans down onto the mattress and playful grinds against it, raising one knee higher than the other, entirely gaining friction against his cock and presenting a marvelous show for Sehun. 

“It’s not that, stop it!” Sehun says in between his laughs. “I swear you’ll feel better if I get to do it. Next time you’ll be on top, in that type of way.”

Jongin rolls onto his back and places his arms behind his head, resting for a second and catching Sehun sitting up near him beautifully. He scoffs, “Next time. Yeah right, but fine. Okay.”

“I want you to enjoy. Just lay down, I’ll do all the work. You’ll love it,” Sehun insists and begins roaming his hands all over Jongin’s body.

Easily, Jongin tells him, “Only because I love and trust you.”

“I do too, both,” Sehun comments shyly. 

Sehun swings a leg over Jongin’s body then reaches for his cock, pumping it a few times before sinking down expertly. Jongin releases a heavy moan at the feeling of Sehun being so tight and hot around him instantly. He places his hands onto Sehun’s hips, feeling the way it rocks back and forth already. He doesn’t take any time adjusting, just beginning to bounce high and mighty. He clenches around Jongin every time he forces himself down harsh and deep. 

His hair bounces with every raise and drop while he swirls his thumbs around his own nipples. Jongin takes responsibility, shoving Sehun’s fingers away to play with them on his own. It earns a sweet cry from Sehun when Jongin pinches and pries at his perky nubs. 

Jongin feels his ass slap against his thighs repetitively, making the sound roar around the room. He feels Sehun’s hand planted on his chest, fingers raking against his collar bones every now and then. He feels Sehun’s breath fanning against his face until the warmth slowly meets his lips. 

It’s Jongin who makes the first move. He cups the back of Sehun’s neck to pull him down quickly, trapping their lips together. He makes it impossible for Sehun to pull away, but he doesn’t resist anyways, only kissing Jongin just as passionately as Jongin gives it to him. Their lips mold with one another feverishly, warm and wet. Jongin’s heart feels as if it’ll leap out of his chest and collide with Sehun’s beating heart. Because he swears he can feel Sehun’s heart pressed against his chest. He daringly slaps Sehun's ass which earns him access in Sehun’s mouth, immediately slipping his tongue in. Sehun moans at that, at the way Jongin's tongue dominates him while he simultaneously kneads Sehun’s ass cheeks.

Sehun pulls apart to rock his hips faster, harder. Jongin notices his efforts and while Sehun said he should enjoy, he wants to participate. He stabilizes the heel of his feet onto the mattress before drilling up, thrusting into Sehun at the same pace Sehun rides him. Sehun shivers and drops his face onto Jongin’s chest, stopping his rocking all at once. It leaves Jongin to squeeze Sehun’s body while he fucks up into him, feeling his cock swell as he shoves himself inside Sehun quick and deep. 

Jongin lets go of him, forcing him back up while they work it out together. He holds Sehun’s hands, getting him back to riding his cock while he thrusts into him from time to time. 

“Right, right there. You’re so good,” Sehun moans while raising his arms over his head and tilting his head back blissfully. “So good, Jongin. I always knew. But this, it’s so good.”

“T-hanks,” Jongin says a bit embarrassed. 

“Wanna come, wanna come right now. Do you? Please. Let’s come together Jongin. I wanna come!” 

Sehun’s movements go shaky, just as much as Jongin’s become erratic and inconsistent. He reaches for Sehun’s cock, pumping it eagerly as he continues to ride Jongin. It takes one pump, two pumps, then three for Sehun to shoot all over his chest. The sight drives Jongin over the edge, coming inside Sehun as Sehun rides it out for him as Jongin pumps it out for him. 

Sehun collapses onto Jongin’s chest, wincing when Jongin slips out of him limply. He leans down and pecks Jongin’s cheek before getting up and retrieving a shirt from Jongin‘s first basket. Jongin can see the come dripping out and down Sehun’s thigh, feeling like he could get hard all over again in seconds.

“Hey, that’s one of my favorite shirts!” Jongin says the second he notices Sehun winding it in the air. 

Sehun wipes his legs with it while sauntering over to the bed. He says playfully, “It’s mine though. What is the likeliness that I’m just looking for a cum rag and it happens to be my shirt? Can’t believe that.” Sehun giggles and continues to clean up Jongin gently. 

Jongin lays exhausted on the bed even if he didn’t do much. He stares in awe as Sehun gets his _ clothes _ back on. He acts like he didn’t just have a dick up him. Isn’t one of the aftermaths of sex supposed to be weak legs and a sore hole. He feels like he’s done this all wrong. He doesn’t notice that he’s frowning aggressively until Sehun mentions it, to which he rolls over and smushes his face into the pillow. 

“Jongin, what’s wrong?”

“You didn’t like it!” Jongin admits easily. He feels dumb for feeling it, and now saying it. 

“Hey, I didn’t like it, because I loved it. It’s you Jongin.”

Jongin scoffs and turns back to face Sehun. “See, you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Not everyone’s first times are the best. I did like it with you. Don’t worry. I’m not lying. I liked it because I’ve liked you for a long time. I’ve liked it because you were sweet and fun. You have an amazing body and used it very well. You gave me a good time. It did feel good. Or else I wouldn’t of came. Trust me.” 

“Okay, but it doesn’t explain why you’re in such good shape. You’re not even exhausted.”

“I have a very good stamina I must tell you! Nothing breaks me, if I’m being honest, Jongin. You’ll have to work harder to see that.”

Jongin gasps. “_ Sooo _, it wasn't good!”

Sehun laughs and shakes his head. “It was! Maybe I take it harder, but hey. I didn’t want to scare you, not yet. This was fine, Jongin. Better than that. It was lovely. Wonderful, even.” 

Jongin gets up now, standing confident in front of Sehun with his hands on his hips. “Okay, lets go.”

“You’re naked. Get dressed.”

“Why, how formal do I have to look?”

“We’re going to a Halloween event. Weren’t you going to be a cute skeleton?"

Jongin blushes at the word cute. He answers, “Yeah, but I’m going with you now aren’t I?”

“You are. And we’re going to the attraction.”

“But you’re the grim reaper," Jongin says dumbly, squinting his eyes as if it'll clear this vague conversation.

“I am.”

“Then?”

Sehun walks close to him and squeezes Jongin's cheeks together. He feels his lips plump and pulled tight, pursing out. He tries to pry away but Sehun doesn't let him, only cooing and saying ever so bubbly, “You knocked your head really hard didn't you?”

Jongin shrugs. “I mean it did hurt.”

“Jongin.” The air shifts more seriously than seconds ago with Sehun's deepness and sharpness that comes from saying his name.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think is going on right now? Everything. Explain it to me.” Sehun loosens his hold around Jongin's cheeks, but opts in caressing them gently now.

“Well I died — or almost died — in the tub. I was going to drown before you came. It was all an accident, of course, and this is how I expected my death. Then you, the Grim Reaper, showed up as the love of my life, either to torture me or be something like my last meal. I kinda took advantage of that. So, yeah, let’s go to the next world.” 

Jongin shoves his hands away and sets out the bedroom door but a hand around his waist prevents him from doing so. He turns around and still spots the Grim Reaper as Sehun. He's laughing dramatically now, flustered and making snorting noises right in front of Jongin.

“Why are you laughing this time?”

Sehun breaths in and wipes his eyes from the trickles of tears. He answers breathily, “You’re not dead, Jongin! You’re very much alive. It’s 2019 and you’re going with me and a few of our other friends to hang out.”

“But I did the monster mash and fell into my own death.”

“It was only an injury. You’re fine, baby," Jonign says gently.

“Baby?” Jongin notes slowly. Hearing that is something different. It's true. It's real and more intimate and special than _ just _ sleeping with his crush. His crush, Sehun, is calling him such a cute pet name. He starts to panic, “Oh goodness, I confessed to you in the wrong circumstances! I thought I was just sharing my feelings figuring it would be the last time I’d ever see you!”

“Well, I’m so happy you did it anyways. Even if you thought it wasn’t actually me… _ um _.”

Jongin groans and picks up his costume from the ground that must have fell when they did what they did. He gets his legs into the black suit and zips up the sides. He stares at the paint bottle and realizes there is no time to apply the makeup.

Pouting from disappointment and slight embarrassment, he only says, “Let’s just go. Please don’t tell anyone about this!”

Sehun continues following him while he shoves his shoes on and adds, “So, months down the line, our other friends and families ask how we made this official, I can’t tell them that you confessed by begging the grim reaper to fuck you before he abducts you?”

“Exactly!” 

“Jongin," Sehun says the most softest he's said all night. It's the way he says his name only in the handful of nights they've shared a bed before they'd murmur _ goodnight _.

“What?”

“I love you, too.”

Jongin would fall into a tub there and back forever if it means Sehun would tell him every time he does it. He doesn't let the excitement and satisfaction show. He playfully responds, “Ah, you’re just saying that after I made a fool out of myself.”

“But what we just did. I wanted it. And I meant every word. Okay?” Sehun laces their fingers together and he helps Jongin around his apartment, turning off all the lights. “And I really thought you were having some psychological or mental trouble. I was very worried. Part of me doing what I did was for the sake of you not hurting yourself. But I did tell you the truth about everything as well.”

Jongin mentally face palms when they step out into the porch. He groans, “Oh gosh, let’s not talk about that part either.”

“I fell in love with your silliness. This is who you are. What a dumbass. How’d you slip anyways?”

Jongin doesn't look at Sehun when he answers, instead he walks to his car away from him while mumbling, “The monster mash.”

“What, repeat that?” Sehun says loudly.

“I was doing the monster mash!” Jongin turns around and flips him off.

“Oh, Jongin. Sweet and silly, and finally mine.”

Sehun is about to get into the passenger seat but Jongin presses him against the door and plants a hand on his hip. He says lowly, “Please kiss me. I can’t believe I didn’t ask for that first. Then let’s just go and act like this never happened.”

"Why don't you ask the Grim Reaper since you were so interested in sleeping with him."

"I thought it was you — well I knew it wasn't! But I thought it was a final offering. Sehun, come—"

Jongin's words die in his throat when Sehun kisses him tenderly, lips warm and plump and delicate. Sehun is Jongin's first everything and he feel a rush of everything, all the right emotions collide at once. He's glad he thought he died tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was supposed to be a sad ending where jongin actually **** but i could not go through with actually harming him in any type of way besides his idiotic fall. can't even kill him in a silly halloween one shot. :):
> 
> thank you for reading. what do you think? i usually do not write sekai pwps.
> 
> seek me, the writer! [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)
> 
> created 10272019  
revealed 1028209


End file.
